


Scarlet and Gold

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bergamot - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Creampie, Deception, Dinner Date, Dirty Talk, Ferdivain, First Dates, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hubvain, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Noble friends, Rough Kissing, Sylbert, Tea, Unrequited Love, Unrequited ferdibert, Yuribert, ferdibert, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: My first attempt at ferdivain. I envisioned teasing, mutual attraction and the potential for scandal. Lots of flirty wordplay and fluff.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

To enter the library was akin to entering a personal wardrobe. A man could adorn himself with a vast collection of books, which serve as a reflection of his personality. Not only do they show the inner depths of the mind but enhance the arts of oration and conversation. With an endless supply of knowledge at one's disposal there is never a lack of resources to draw from to transform the dull to the interesting. Row after row of books each vying for the attention with flirtatious titles and tempting soundbites. As Ferdinand entered the library he inhaled deeply that familiar musky aroma of history and future inspiration. No where else smelt quite like a library and Ferdinand couldn't help but be drawn in. What a treasure trove there was to explore! So many delights to see that he didn't know where to look first. His eyes danced along the bright new books radiant with colours and ideas. Then they skimmed the well loved selection of tatty and dusty volumes. Inches away from contact, fingertips floated like a bee waiting to land on a blossom of knowledge. Removing the book was a refined skill, as simple as it may seem it was important not to disrupt the perfect line of the books. To tilt the row of straight spines seemed almost criminal. His finger rested upon the top of the spine as he tilted the book forward with the utmost care. Slowly...slowly...millimetre by millimetre the book was eased from the shelf. Finally it was free leaving only a small bump where other books slid to fill the gap. 

"The History of Horse Arsenal and Armour." Ferdinand cradled the sizeable volume in his hands as he admired the watercolour painting of a horse on the front cover. Soon he was embedded deep into dense paragraphs stuffed fat with knowledge. This was a book for causal or light reading. This book was full of heavy duty, intense learning. All of his consciousness was required to absorb the information and ideas contained. Fully focus on reading he was oblivious to his surroundings. There could have been and earthquake and his attention wouldn't have been diverted.

Sylvain sauntered into the library with a casual swagger and a confident stance. He circled the internal perimeter checking out who was present in the same space. His eyes settled like a butterfly upon a fragrant bloom as he noticed Ferdinand Von Aegir. As he perched himself on the edge of a table his eyes traced the lines of his manly silhouette. What a delicious silhouette it was! Every muscle flowed displaying their strength with every movement. Ferdinand was a living work of art, his skin of milk and honey was just so tempting to touch. What was beautiful about Ferdinand wasn't his surface lustre of gold and silk, but his beauty radiated from within; his lips as ripe as sweet fruits, Sylvain wondered how they moved in a kiss. Where they soft and sensual like fresh cotton comforting naked skin? Where they hot, breathy and hungry with the taste of tea to hide lust? Ferdinand's handsomeness made him wonder how Ferdie's hands would move over the crevices of his muscles, over the firm curves of his buttock and how they could stroke his cheek? Sylvain marvelled how Ferdinand's soul shined through his skin. 

"Hey Ferdinand are you reading anything interesting." Sylvain strolled nearer with a calm confidence that wasn't for show but was inane in every fibre of his being. He leant upon a column as he wore a smile on his lips. Sylvain had the kind of lips that liked to smile; kissing and smiling were what they were created for. There was no reply but offence wasn't taken. He understood how a book could teleport a person to another place. Ferdinand wasn't being rude, his mind just wasn't in this realm. Sylvain waited patiently as he made more of the title. To be honest it sounded like one hell of a boring book. He would only read something like that if he was forced to by having a sword pressed upon his groin. 

Ferdinand suddenly flew from the pages of his book and landed in reality. His lips flapped like a flock of birds in wordless apology. "Oh I am terribly grateful that I failed to notice you sooner. Please do forgive my lack of manners in his case. I am afraid that I was immersed in my book. I do hope you have not been waiting long." His face distorted to a regretful frown, as his kind eyes whispered soundless apologies as faint candlelight danced within them. 

There was no doubt that Ferdinand was a wizard he could magically turn anything into something dramatic with the power of exaggeration. Sylvain found the essence of theatre in Ferdinand's expressions quite charming "No need to apologise. You were absorbed in a book. I can get like that sometimes." 

Ferdinand was warmed by Sylvain's easy going ways. The charismatic redhead has a way of making people feel comfortable; it was a talent indeed. A smile brightened his face as Sylvain displayed his understanding and accepted his apology. "Yes, that is true. The right book is a kindred spirit for the right man. In that case I have my own library of kindred spirits." The joyful laugh which accompanied his words were infectious , even Sylvain joined in the chorus of merriment. "I still believe it is inappropriate to be caught off guard. If you had been wielding a knife I could have been killed."

Once again Ferdinand was casting spells of exaggeration. There were guards everywhere, the likelihood of a thug reaching the library was limited. "You shouldn't think like that, other wise you won't be able to sleep. How about we relax with a nice meal; my treat."

An invitation to dine with a fellow noble was perfectly acceptable, in fact it was wholeheartedly welcome. "That sounds wonderful! Afterwards let me host you for tea in my quarters. It is the least I can do in way of repentance for your kind offer. " Ferdinand spoke with gusto and joyous song in his voice. 

"A good meal, great conversation and a cup of tea made by a true artisan of tea; sounds like fun." Sylvain beamed, truly infected by Ferdinand's enthusiasm. They strolled side by side sharing smiles and eye contact without restraint. When their hands accidentally brushed together there was no distress, not awkwardness. In fact they both nonchalantly kept enjoying the occasional hand contact. 

The first destination was Ferdinand's dormitory to deposit his book. To carry such a cumbersome item around was simply impractical. The book was placed upon the desk before Ferdinand paused as a thought crossed his mind. He looked to the ceiling as he envisioned so.getting in his mind. "If I remember correctly you are quite find of bergamot tea. If flavour of tea represented personality then bergamot is invigorating and powerful with vibrant, bittersweet citrus aromas. Very masculine, undeniably so." He seemed to be inhaling an invisible as he closed his eyes in a dreamy manner. 

Sylvain leant against the door frame, dominating the exit. "Powerful, invigorating and masculine; I like that. Anything else?" His ears feasted upon the flattery as his heart pounded excitedly in his chest. Flirtation, it must be, Ferdinand spoke with seductive words which were delightful. If compliments were a cake he would devour every last crumb. 

Ferdinand opened his eyes and gazed up to some sensory heaven with dreamy eyes. Then there was a flick of his hair which made his abundance of semi-final and ripples cascade down his back in a provocative fashion. "Erotic with a depth drawing you in, victorious over sweeter and light citrus scents." He swung his hair over his shoulder as the rich sunrays of his eyes gazed into Sylvain's, hypnotising and controlling the redhead.

"Mmmmm....sexy....very sexy...alluring men and women alike. Unmistakable and impossible to mask! It awakens the mouth, spices the tongue ready for arousing conversation and kissing." Ferdinand moved by him, a gentle collide of bodies as he pushed his way.through. Sylvain felt an increase in temperature, that was hot, indisputably boiling, if he was sweating that wouldn't have surprised him. 

Soon Sylvain indulged in the cooling fresh air. He needed it to cool down the fire Ferdinand had ignited without. What an exquisite tease! He was titillated by the bait of Ferdinand's words and desperately wanted to be reeled in. "What does our favourite tea say about you then?"

"Southern fruit blend is a superior brew. The aroma is fruity and slightly sweet." A coy smile played across his lips. "Imagine the sun warming you with sensual rays of light as you stroll through an orchard rich with ripe fruit just begging to be picked. Mouth watering and tempting; one taste is never enough."

'Behave! Behave!' Sylvain's mind was screaming at him to keep his hands to himself. They were side by side, strides in unison as they headed into town for their meal. The closeness was the nearest two people could be without actually touching. Physically there was air between them but Ferdinand's scent caressed his nostril. He could literally smell those ripe fruits mixed with the musk of a man. To yearn for a taste was agony. What made resistance harder was his sultry mannerisms, the way he would let a few wayward strands brush against his lips before he blew them away in swishing long, gold trains. 

"What is your favourite aspect of dining with company?" Ferdinand broke Sylvain out of his wanton struggle with the question. Sylvain scratched the back of his head as he considered the question. "Eye contact, yes definitely eye contact. There is no where to hide when someone looks you in the eyes, all secrets and lies are disclosed. It makes for meaningful conversation."

"I concur." Ferdinand spoke with such sincerity that it was difficult to not be moved by him. " dining is an intimate experience. You gaze directly into each other's eyes, whisper the poetry of the heart and soul and share every inescapable facial expression. If there is an honest connection then one smile is mirrored, one laugh is echoed and is touch is reciprocated. " There was a joyful chuckle as his cheeks tinted a sensual rosy hue for a brief moment. "I admit to relishing hand holding, above and below the table. My feet are immensely playful, friendly, social and adventurous."

Sylvain bit his lips, all the signs were positive, Ferdinand was making his heart clutter on purpose. Who would have thought that the prim noble would have been so scandalous as to flirt openly where he cou!d be overheard? The element of danger just added another thrill; imagine the gossip and slander of caught. "I like holding hands as well. I want to weave my fingers inbetween yours and feel the breath of your words on my lips."

Ferdinand stroked Sylvain's cheek with the back of his hand. "I would like that as well. Touch is essential, that is why I take care of my hands to keep them soft. Being well groomed is an important part of a noble's daily routine, would you not agree? "

Sylvain grasped Ferdinand's hand and held it against his cheek for a moment. "Definitely! You are one of the finest groomed gentlemen I have ever see."

Ferdinand moved his hand to trace a smile on Sylvain's lid with his finger. "Likewise, I consider you a fine specimen of a man. You are an exquisite combination of rough and. smooth, very few could hope to pull off such a contrast." 

As they approached the town Ferdinand suddenly withdrew his hand. There was an innocently mischievous glint in his eyes as he held his hands in front of him, pretending nothing had occurred. Two handsome nobles certainly attracted a lot of attention. Men and women alike stopped to admire the pair. Women touched up their make up, rolled up hemlines, and lowered neckline to try and catch their eye. 

"Do you want to create some gossip?" Sylvain whispered as he licked his lips, a hand hovered just over his bottoms ready to grope a handful.

A raised eyebrows accompanied the theatre of his higher than normal pitch "You wish to sentence me to a world of obloquy? " Ferdinand shook his head, his hair dramatically swished from side to side.

"Let them talk. I am a hot topic." Sylvain attempted to lure Ferdinand into a scandalous display of public affection. His reputation was already devilish, with tales of his Valentino lifestyle the source of much gossip. In the other hand Ferdinand had the reputation of a gallant and upstanding noble, to even associate with someone like Sylvain invited rumours. 

"Insidious defamation!" Ferdinand's voice sank to a whisper but Sylvain interrupted it as a purr. His nose wrinkled nose wrinkled piquantly, as his smile fell to a beguiling mock snarl. "You are the epitome of misbehaviour. I could scold you roundly. However the bee is enticed by the flower and knows that patience is a virtue."

"You will have to scold my feet and hands at the dinner table. My lips will definitely need disciplining." Sylvain grinned with glee.

Ferdinand chuckled, his tongue appetisingly licking his lips. "Oh my goodness; I am sure we are meant to devour food not each other. I will have to keep my eyes on you. "


	2. Chapter 2

Ferdinand pressed the soothe surface of the wine glass to his lips, flavouring them with the sweetness of cherries. Beneath the table he had slipped out of his boot and was playing a game of secretive judges along Sylvain. Occasionally Sylvain would grin with boyish charm was he felt Ferdinand's foot up his thigh like a seductive snake. Sylvain's groin stung with arousal; hard and bulging. Under his breath he cursed the barrier of the table between them. Sylvain yearned for greater contact, alcohol laced smooching, the tango of tongues licking each other's mouths clean, the groping of gluttonous hands never able to grab enough flesh and the rubbing of groin until they reached heaven. 

Ferdinand stroked his neck as he purred from lips moistened by wine. "You have an interesting reputation; a charmer, a fox and a cheater. You are the gentleman no father wants to see their daughter with. So tell me Mr Charmer do you kiss on the first date? How long before you get your wicked way in the bedroom? "

Sylvain oozed with confidence as he lazed back on the chair, his hands rested behind his head. "I get what I want when I want it. Girl's will do anything if they think it will get them closer to a noble with a crest and the rewards associated with it."

Ferdinand carefully placed his glass down before he cooking his hair around his finger in an almost whimsical fashion. "I am sure you would still be successful with women even without your crest. Your charm comes from the poet inside you, then consider your natural good looks and charisma. You were born to woo."

Sylvain laughed, he had never thought about his antics with women in that way. It was refreshing to just be seen as just a charming, handsome man., not a great in eye catching wrappings. "You think I am charismatic and handsome? Well thanks, you are easy on the eye as well with your lovely skin, radiant smile and beautiful eyes. I have wanted to comb my fingers through your hair for as long as I can remember, even before you grew it. When your hair only just caressed your shoulders and the ends were kiss curls, you looked so pretty."

Whilst Ferdinand played with his hair, the other hand circled the rim of the glass. His eyes seemed to sparkle as they gazed into Sylvain's in an uninvasive manner. "Your hair has become thick and luscious. I am quite find of simply embracing and stroking hair, cheeks, arms; anything soft and sensual. "

Sylvain generous topped up their wine glasses, everything to keep the conversation flowing in the same flirtatious vain. "I like the sound of that." If anyone saw then gossip would spread like wildfire but Sylvain couldn't hold back any longer. He reached over and threaded his fingers between Ferdinand's. So soft and elegant; Sylvain would have to be forced to let go. "Do you kiss on a first date?"

Ferdinand brought the hand to his lips and let his hot breath brush up in the knuckles. "Every date is a unique situation. One can never forecast which way the wind will blow. I do not wish to gain the reputation as a loose lipped kisser, however if the chemistry is right then anything can happen. Why should I deprive myself the pleasures of the flesh just because it invites speculation? "

Sylvain longed to feel those hot kisses all over the back of his hand, then for Ferdinand to continued the seductive trail up his arm to his shoulder , where lips should linger, before tasting his neck in his,way up to his mouth. "It is good to keep an open mind."

Ferdinand glanced around to check that no body was watching. It took several minutes to ensure he was safe to raise Sylvain's temperature. He slid Sylvain's finger in his mouth and indulged in some very scandalous sucking; not the behaviour of a typical noble. "As nobles pressure is thrust up in us. We are expected to achieve results, outshine our contemporaries and act according to certain strict protocol. We are bound by constant restriction meaning we are never free. I enjoy being noble and endeavour to be the best I can be. However my life is not my own. One day I will be forced into union for political reasons. I believe it doesn't hurt to have a little fun until that inevitability occurs."

Sylvain could not deprive himself any longer, he needed to taste Ferdinand, to inhaled beauty and absorb his raw sexuality . "Follow me to the rest room in a few minutes. " There was a lecherous wink as he rose from his seat and strolled in a business like swagger towards the rest room. Ferdinand's eyes followed him, celebrating the glory of his delicious buttocks. 

Following Sylvain to the rest room had been a mistake. Ferdinand had been in control of the situation, tempting and teasing with decadent words and subtle whispers from the body. Sylvain's speed had caught him offguard as he brushed Ferdinand's hair from his shoulder and moved in so close that he could feel Sylvain powerful chest pressed against him. Ferdinand tried his hardest to be indifferent, to not let someone with the reputation and ego of Sylvain know how much power he had over him. Despite his heart pulsating through his chest and his breathless gasps Ferdinand didn't lean in, he didn't want to appear eager nor easy. Ferdinand was enveloped in Sylvain warmth, mentally placing their lips together. Instead of the lips, Sylvain caressed his neck with his lips, slow and tender. Ferdinand felt his mind swim as his hot breath burnt away all of his defences. A hand ran through Ferdinand's hair, liquid gold down his back, as the kisses hardened with need and lust. The other hand slipped around Ferdinand's waist and pulled him in, escape was futile, not that Ferdinand had any plans to escape as his hands ran down Sylvain's proud back. Sylvain played his neck like an ocarina, composing a melody of soft 'mmm' and moans. Simply masterful; Sylvain lived up to his seductive reputation. 

As they heard the door handle turning they split as swiftly as they embraced. Sylvain was cool, calm and collected as he leant against the wall as though nothing had happened. Ferdinand wasn't quite as composed, his face was flustered, powdered with sensual hues and flustered with a fine sweat. For the moment he was unable to speak as ragged breaths escaped his lips. It was a close call, they nearly got caught in amorous activities. Ferdinand was both terrified and exhilarated, as he tried to inhale deeply to soothe his mind and body. 

They returned to their table, Sylvain laughed with a mixture of relief and delight. "That was a close call." The risk of getting caught just added to the excitement. There was so.getting about being naughty and sneaky that made him feel alive. On the surface he seemed relaxed but inside his stomach was full of butterflies and his heart was missing beats. "It is a pity we were interrupted. You were absolutely breathtaking. The way your hand stroked down my back and your sweet surrender, I never imagined you could be so sensual. Your aroma, it drives me wild, I don't know if you smell like a flower or an exquisite tea but whatever it is I am addicted."

The waitress brought over their food. Both were gentleman and politely thanked the lady. Sylvain spouted our for flattery about her diligence and hard work before she departed. He had to flirt, it would be odd if he didn't. Ferdinand didn't seem to mind, at least he display no offence or jealousy on the surface. 

Ferdinand wasn't jealous, nor offended. Compliments weren't harmful, in fact they made the waitress smile and spreading joy could only be a positive thing. Even when Sylvain was flirting his eyes were still magnetically attracted to Ferdinand. 

"Your lips were the lava of Aliel burning my neck. For that moment I wanted to be engulfed by your fire. " Ferdinand took a few refine nibbles of his food as his eyes drew the outline of his lips. 

Sylvain couldn't pace himself, he ate with gusto, devouring the food with haste, eager to be alone with Ferdinand. On e hand wielded the form which was used to shovel good whilst the other was under the table stroking his bulging groin, hard and heavy with arousal. "I wanted to slowly, one by one, taking my time to unwrap the most beautiful present, unfastening your buttons. As my hands nimbly work undoing every last one, my lips kiss every inch of your newly exposed chest. You yield to my passion, my ravenous hunger as your back forms a sensual arch and your hot breath deepens."

Ferdinand felt the heat in his cheek, flattery and arousal painted in cheeks in soft blushing hues. "It is your turn to remove your shirt. It seems unfair for me to be exposed without receiving something in return. Buttons; they are nothing but a major inconvenience. To unbutton each individually is time consuming. I grapple your shirt with my eager hands, roll up the fabric and lift over your head. I indulge in the feel of the flesh, massaging your hard, tired muscles until they slacken. My fingertips explore every contour of your torso until he complete!y melt." Ferdinand took a few feisty bites of his meal as his eyes ventured down his chin to his neck, they lingered on the perfect spot for a lovebite. 

"Damn, I am horny. You are surprisingly good at this. You don't know how badly I want you. This table feels like a not gain separating us." Sylvain frowned slightly as his staggered his breaths. Ferdinand gathered a little food on his form and offered it across the table. "That is the first time I have heard a table compared to a mountain; utterly bizarre description."

Sylvain took a messy mouthful, the remnants were slowly and suggestively lapped up. 

"Delicious isn't it? There is a delicate tenderness which makes it just melt in the mouth. One taste and you are salivating, eager for another taste as the sweetness lingers." Ferdinand flashed a mischievous smile, clearly describing his lips as well as the meat. 

Sylvain couldn't take anymore, he felt ready to explode. He needed physical contact, more than need, he would perish without it. In faux clumsiness he knocked the spoon off the table. He resembled diver in the way he dipped under the table, it was as though the carpet was water. There was no plan to retrieve the fallen cutlery, he had other schemes in mind. Sylvain's fingers were artisans in the art of stripping. The way each digit worked in tandem at rapid speed was impressive as he had soon unfastened buckles and buttons to leave Ferdinand without trousers and underwear.

Ferdinand felt the garments of his lower half around his ankles. His face ignited red as he gasped in shock. "Sylvain! What are you doing! This is a public place!" He felt Sylvain's hand reach underneath him. Ferdinand's heart thumbed so hard it nearly split his chest open, breathing prices increasingly difficult as each gasp grew ragged. Sylvain's finger dug inside, caressing the most sensitive spot. 

Ferdinand swallowed some unsavoury language as he tried to remain composed. Sylvain was clearly an expert in pleasure. Inside him was a finger which knew exactly how to trigger the maximum response. Try as he might to stay still and continue his meal, Ferdinand has no control over his shivering contractions and his squirms. To keep himself quiet he had rammed an entire napkin in his mouth. 

Sylvain loved how the contractions caused the anus to blink, hugging his finger tightly. Then there was those gorgeous thighs by his head shaking with the blossoming of a orgasm. Sylvain sucked and nipped the inner thigh leaving his mark. Ferdinand shoved his hands over his mouth to stifle a strange squeak sound. 

Ferdinand gripped the back of the chair to stop himself swaying and arching as the pleasure built. As for his head, to stay rigid was nearly impossible, despite his best efforts his body swerved and rose. 

"Can't let you come now. We need to save that for later." Sylvain had played Ferdinand , winding him up and feeling himself to the edge of orgasm before torturously depriving him. He wanted Ferdinand desperate for him, to literally throw himself at him. Tonight Sylvain wanted every piece of him. 

Ferdinand sat there both dazed and confused. All his senses slowly returned to normal as his body ached with disappointment. Sylvain's cruelty would be punished. He wasn't going to just lay back and give Sylvain everything he wanted. 


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back to the monastery Sylvain found themselves in a hurry. They were eager to run, but with so many eyes surveying them they had to remain composed. Yet Sylvain couldn't keep his hungry eyes off him. Insatiable with their appetite they Constantly undressed Ferdinand. They imagined slowly unfastening every button to reveal the chest of a god toned from wearing heavy armour, then rolling the shirt over his proud shoulders and down those delicious biceps, hard from weapons maintenance; what a feast. If his eyes weren't consuming Ferdinand's body they danced over his hair which floated so carefully behind. It was luscious, thick, perfect for entangling in the fingers and pulling in fits of ecstasy. 

Ferdinand was such an exquisite tease, flicking his hair with flamboyant flair and combing his fingers through flirtatious ringlets. A smile played on his lips, occasionally bearing shiny white teeth and a suggestive tongue licking them. With his sunshine eyes he playfully traced expressions onto Sylvain's lips.

There hasty walk back to the monastery was halted by an intercepting figure. The shadowy stood as a closed gate blocking their homeward path. Hubert loomed ominously, imposing with his intimidating height and stern eyes. On his lips was a sinister smile which hid a tongue of threatening lashings. "Ferdinand I have a message for you from Her Majesty." It was a no nonsense snarl to match the disciplinary glare which shot from his eye. Ferdinand's playful smile sank into a frown. "Go on ahead Sylvain, I will catch up with you." 

Ferdinand watched Sylvain's perky horserider's butt fade into the distance with a lingering sigh on his lips. After a momentary longing swoon he returned his attention to Hubert. "What is it?" He spoke firmly, unimpressed by Hubert's rude interruption. The way Hubert grabbed his arm was painful but Ferdinand couldn't afford to flinch in front of someone as menacing.Those gloved hands were vices squeezing the life out of his arm. He could feel pins and needles forming. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Hubert hissed into his ear like a rampage snake, his tongue flickered in the manner of a reptilian beast. " He just wants a fuck. That is all Sylvain ever wants. He will lead you on, promise sweet love, then fuck you and find the next fool."

Ferdinand glared at him with fiery sunray's from his eyes, his lips scowled and his body tensed as he felt Hubert's warning lick his eardrum. "My private life is none of your concern. Run along back to your master and bark at her unsuitable courters." 

Hubert had the power to make every hair stand to salute him, to embellish the flesh with goosebumps and to send whispers of shivers down the length of the spine. Ferdinand was falling victim to his unsettling aura haunting every nerve and turning the dial of every sense to high. Every muscle in his body ached with the tension as though Hubert licJed them with an invisible slitted tongue. "Unhand me grotesque wretch!"

Hubert's breathed ice onto Ferdinand's cheek. "You are my business. As a senior figure in Her Majesty's 'Strike force ' every move you make is my business ." His other hand became lost in layers of golden silk, those honeybee curls twisted and coiled around Hubert's glove before he yanked them back. Ferdinand gasped for breath as his throat tightened and head throbbed. "Sylvain will break your heart and then you will be a useless mess."

Ferdinand had finally had enough of Hubert's intimidation. How dare he manhandle him in such a brutish manner! To say he was not best pleased was a considerable understatement; fury fuelled his offensive. With a sharp jolt of the arm he elbowed Hubert in the stomach. As Hubert recoiled and gasped for breath, Ferdinand turned the table. His hand reached into the blackness of Hubert's hair and grabbed a bundle of strands. He yanked hard enough to cause pain right down to the root but not enough to leave a bald patch. "I leave the bedroom in the bedroom. How dare you question my professionalism!" He ensured that their eyes met so that the anger flashing within was evident. "I lured Sylvain in because I want a fuck. Get that through your thick skull. I want to get it on with a handsome man and come....HARD!!!" Ferdinand let go , discarded him like mere litter. "If I keep you awake with the volume of my moans then it is tough. Farewell Hubert."

Hubert took a few deep breaths to recompose himself. Sweet pain stung and pulsated on his stomach; Ferdinand had landed quite an impressive blow. Underneath the frivolous attire, and fairy tale princely good looks was a warrior. He couldn't stop himself grimacing as he used the strength of his legs to propel himself to his feet. He was not displeased, quite the opposite, nothing was more thrilling than a tussle with Ferdinand. The bruise wasn't an inconvenient injury but a lovewound. When Ferdinand pulled his hair back he couldn't have been more aroused. Oh yes, this can be a hot encounter. Now he needed to hurry back to the monastery and position himself somewhere he could at least listen to Ferdinand and Sylvain spend the night together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sylvain leant against Ferdinand's door waiting for his fellow nobleman to catch up with him. He had been waiting longer than expected which made him wonder what was taking his 'date' so long? There was an impatient foot tapping as time dwindled by. He had been eager to continue the flirtatious behaviour and engage in further sex play. Ferdinand had been utterly irresistible with his sensual eyes with playful glint, his luscious lips which spoke of decadent things and that body which begged to be touched. Sylvain would admit to yearning to pull on those luxurious locks in the throes of passion. 

Then he appeared; a day of sunlight to pierce through the gloom. That welcoming smile with a hint of pearly teeth drew Sylvain in. He had always been fond of a nice smile. What a feast for the eyes! Sylvain was salivating at the thought of what would be his tonight. Ferdinand seemed to dance over to him with grace in abundance. "Sorry I am late. Hubert can be quite demanding. Let us not concern ourselves with the grim , instead let us bathe in glorious light." Ferdinand opened the door and invited Sylvain within. 

Once inside Ferdinand ignited a collection of candles and lanterns. Atmosphere was important to him, the right aesthetic touches could enrich any experience. "I love candlelight. The way the flame flickers is like an exotic dance, the reflections inspire the imagination and the way the light and dark contort and embrace the body is mesmerising. " The most opulent of seduction turned Ferdinand into the Phoenix rising from the flames. Those honey oozed like molten lava; smouldering as they promised wondrous things. The next step in creating the perfect atmosphere was to make the tea. The beautiful aromas could only add to the sensuality of the night. Ferdinand was proud of his brewing techniques. It was like an artist creating a masterpiece how he blended the rich amount of loose tea, times the boiling to perfection and then poured with tenderness. Sylvain had sat back in Ferdinand's bed watching him treat tea making like a sacred ritual.   
"I want you to close your eyes and inhaled deeply." Ferdinand whispered in a breathy tone. 

Sylvain decided to play along, curious if Ferdinand was unleashing a licentious little scheme. Ferdinand's hot breath brushing against his lips just made him hankering for kisses; soft kisses, hungry kisses, indulgent smooches, mouth wrecking snogs; he didn't mind which fish was served. On that delicious breath he could smell the intoxicating scent of bergamot. Soon he wasn't just inhaling tea but tasting it as well. Ferdinand tongue pushed through his lips eager to find the warm moisture within. Their tongues delivered together like two snakes feverish with desire. Sylvain cupped his cheeks with his palms, holding him in place so he could devour his mouth further. Nothing could be more delicious than the mixture of lust, saliva and tea. The way Sylvain was kissing with open mouth and hard sucks it seemed he was determined to consume all the tea flavour from Ferdinand's mouth. 

Ferdinand pulled back to break the contact leaving Sylvain pining in his shadow. "Don't I get anymore tea?" Sylvain whined as he watched Ferdinand caress the rim of a teacup. Ferdinand dipped his fingers in the tea before offering them for Sylvain to suck upon. "We have no need to rush. The night is only an infant. Let us take our time." A smile played across his lips as Sylvain lapped up the droplets like an over zealous kitten. For a few minutes Sylvain held onto his wrist and slowly drew the finger in and out of his mouth, Ferdinand wasn't oblivious to the suggestive undertones. Ferdinand dipped his fingers once again, "Harder!" He implored and Sylvain obliged by sucking as though he planned to deglove the fingers.

It was time to increase the temperature a touch. Those skilled fingers loosened Sylvain's top buttons exposing just a hint of his chest. Ferdinand weaved sexuality with his fingers as he dribbled a few drops down Sylvain's throat. His eyes followed the trail as the droplets slid down his throat puddles on his collarbone. Ferdinand used a finger to tilt Sylvain's jaw upwards before his tongue lingered along the tea trail. Sylvain made s oft 'mmm ' sounds, lust bubbled in the back of his throat. It made him hard just imagining that wonderful tongue licking the length of his shaft. How badly he craved to be painted in tea and saliva by a slow and deliberate tongue, sometimes with a tease of the top and sometimes with the broad flat side. 

"I must admit this is the best tea I have ever tasted. Ferdinand blend is the finest in all Fodlan." Sylvain couldn't help but smile. A slow seduction was a rarity and one he aimed to enjoy fully.

"Sylvain blend is a strong full bodies tea, one sip is never enough. " Ferdinand chuckled as he fed Sylvain some more kisses; a light shower over the silhouette of his lips. 

"Do you know how torturous you are being. I want to rip my clothing off and pour lukewarm tea all over me for you to lick off." Sylvain took Ferdinand's talented hands, hands with took craft pleasure from the flesh. He covered the hands in his kisses, taking several minutes to worship them properly. He took his time kissing up and down the length of each finger and thumb before sitting the knuckles with his lips when tracing the lines of the palm with his thumb. Ferdinand watched contently as Sylvain played, the sensation made his hands tingle with delight. 

"Let me continue to torture you." Ferdinand stepped back, out of Sylvain's clutches. His eyes toyed with Sylvain, never once removing their gaze with their sultry looks. Those eyes seemed to penetrate deep into his soul as Ferdinand slowly unfastened button after button. The length of time it took between buttons was laborious, Sylvain was hypnotized yet impatient simultaneously. His cock ached for Ferdinand as his fingers twitched and tapped the armrests. 

A bottle full of a mystery ooze was removed from the tea table. Ferdinand removed the cork and poured the sugary syrup over his chest. Copious amounts was drizzled coating himself in a sweet sticky glaze. Now was not the time for a taste, still Sylvain was made to drool and wait on the sidelines. Ferdinand swirled the syrup about his pink supple nipple whilst humming a erotic serenade.It was like a serpent dancing to the enchantment of a snake charming, his tongue draw circles around his nipple. Sylvain dropped to the ground in a bow. At the moment he was just a dog praying at the altar of a god. Like a beast he crawled on all fours until he reached Ferdinand's feet. 

"If you desire ...." There was a dramatic pause, The intensity was similar to the eye of a storm; the calm before the chaos. "You may lick my stomach." 

Lust was a magician transforming man to dog. Sylvain panted as he burnt, salivated as he yearned and howled as he soaked underwear in arousal secretion. Sylvain licked Ferdinand like a dog cleaning the last crumb from his bowl. 

"Filthy animal!" Ferdinand hissed as he grabbed a bundle of flame red locks and yanked Sylvain's head back. " I am a delicacy.Consumption should be in the manner of fine dining.There are rules, standards and etiquette that need to be adhered to." Ferdinand leant forward and gave Sylvain a firm smack in the rear. 

Did Ferdinand have any idea how hard he was making him? The discipline was just too hot for him to stand. "Forgive me, my fair noble.How rude of me to forget my manners. Of course you shall be treated with the deference and respect you deserve." From rapid greedy laps of the tongue Sylvain indulged in long lingering licks. His broad tongue stroked along the firm muscles of his abdomen. 

"Hmmm I like that." Ferdinand purred as he closed his eyes so he could become lost in the pleasant sensations. His fingers became lost in Sylvain's hair as he combed his fingers through. Sylvain focussed on the belly button for a little while, twirling his tongue around it, dipping his tongue in the little cup shaped orifice and nibbling the circumference. His hands were eager to satisfy themselves by groping. As he feasted on Ferdinand's belly he grabbed handfuls of firm buttocks and squeezed like he had talons instead of hands. 

Ferdinand's hands turned to whips as both of Sylvain's butt cheeks were given firm discipline. "You are not a bird of prey and my bottom is not a scurrying rodent. If your hands are going to misbehave I may be forced to the them behind your mind."

Sylvain tried to keep the delighted grin off his face as he faked an apology. "Once again I apologise for my hastiness. I admit that I am starving for contact. My hands are impatient for flesh. "

"I shall keep an eye on your impatient hands." Ferdinand lifted Sylvain's head up so that he could finished cleaning the syrup off his torso. This time Sylvain's hands displayed improved manners. They didn't grasp nor grope but rested on Ferdinand's back , lightly tickling up and down his spine. 

Ferdinand felt his body softly surrender as Sylvain sucked at his nipple. The red haired lothario had found a sweet spot which sent little electric currents of pleasure throughout his body. A series of gasps and heavy gasps accompanied the buckling of his knees and sensual arch of his back. He gripped to Sylvain's shirt, threatening to rip through the fabric. 

"What's that?" Sylvain suddenly stopped, eyes scanned his surroundings suspiciously. Ferdinand frowned frustrated that the passion that was simmering nicely had been halted. "Is there something amiss?" They both fell silent for a moment. Nothing; there wasn't a single suspicious sound yet Sylvain couldn't shake the nagging sensation that they were being watched. 

"Walls have eyes and no mouth to tell their secrets. The furniture watches but only speaks in rumbles and creaks. The bedsprings witness nefarious events but their stories are kept between the sheets. " Ferdinand tilted Sylvain chin up and kissed him hard; so hard that the force nearly sent him tumbling backwards. Two mouths, not and heavy threatened to destroy one another as they tugged and nipped at the lips. Tongues flailed like sexual weaponry, lashing and slashing in raw lusty gluttony. 

A good spy was capable of using the walls and the furniture to observe whoever they desired. A little magic incantation and Ferdinand's room was a stage and Hubert was the invisible audience. As Hubert watched the seduction unfold he felt an itch on the back of his neck; an insatiable itch that refused to yield to matter how much he scratched. In his head was a full thud; a relentless hammer beating away his rationale. He tried to sip water to ease the dry barren land his tongue had become. There was no point, his hands glistened with sweat and slipped through his fingers; much like Ferdinand had. He cured under his breath, words that would make a pirate blush. Anger billowed in his stomach in restless waves as he started to feel sick. 

'Sylvain was tasting those tea stained lips he had once cherished. Rage gnawed at him, made him pace like a caged animal. Sylvain was licking and nipping the flesh he once worshipped with mouth, hands, every part of him. He fell to his knees, head buried in his palms, unable to watch but unable to look away. Each kiss, each touch, each lingering lick or treacherous bite was a dagger stabbing in the heart and groin. Incessant tortment; if only he could gorge his eyes out so he couldn't see and burn his eardrums to ashes so he didn't have to hear the deep breaths and moans. Ferdinand was the shadow disturbing sleep and haunting his mind.

They inhale each other was the length of their kisses became suffocating. One gasp for air and the devouring continued until the only flavour which remained was of each other. Kissing was an intimate conversation; the yearning for more...more...more. Their lips smacked with eagerness, occasionally pecked with mutual sensuality and sometimes messy, slobbery smooches were exchanged. They were noisy, filling the air with the chorus of passion; moans, slurps, mms, gasps and growls. 

From the sea of passion Ferdinand surfaced for air. "There is something thick and creamy I want to taste." The smile which played across his lips was simply scandalous but not as scandalous as his hands which stroked Sylvain's groin, igniting his cock like kindling. 

"Damn, you are smoking hot. Under that noble polish is an irresistible sex kitten. I am enjoying all the surprises an irresistible sex kitten has in store." Sylvain fumbled with his trousers, eagerness making him clumsy. Ferdinand soon took over with his steady and precise hands helping Sylvain out of his clothing. 

Ferdinand carefully balanced himself in his knees as he admired Sylvain's erect cock standing proudly on parade. "My, my what a cornucopia of meat you have. It seems I will be choosing your cock over air. " He prepared to offer an intimate part of his body — his mouth, his breath and his voice.

He started by kissing the head of Sylvain's cock then moved slowly down to the underside with the tip of his tongue. Sylvain purred as checking his head back in pleasure as Ferdinand coped enjoying his exploration. He moved up and down the shaft with a series of light, gentle kisses before licking the rest. To Ferdinand discovering the size, texture and smell was extremely hot. He pressed the head over his smile and then over his cheeks before guzzling with his nose, covering himself with precum. 

After building up more saliva before Ferdinand used gentle flicks with his tip of his tongue in the frenulum. He flicked it back and forth and up and down before he slowly crept his lips up over his head, then backing off. Sylvain's cock throbbed with anticipation, practically begging to be swallowed deep into Ferdinand 's mouth as the heat and breath drove him wild. 

Ferdinand stroked the base of his cock whilst licking and sucking the tip. Sylvain's legs wobbled slightly as all his energy seemed to build up in his member. There was a deeper grunt when Ferdinand turned his attention to his testicles: gently tugging, pulling, sucking and fingering them. He loved how Sylvain squirmed and coiled in his horniness. 

Finally it was time to choke on cock. Ferdinand wrapped his lips around the tip and inhaled it deep to the back of his mouth. Drawing his cheeks inward he created suction which felt fabulous. With a hum of "mmms" he feasted, pumping the length in his mouth. The twitching, the growls of arousal and trembling of legs all were signals that Sylvain was close to the edge. Ferdinand increased the pace until at the final moment he removed the cock from his mouth and let Sylvain cum all over his chest. Ferdinand bathed in cum, rubbing it into his skin like it was lotion before taking a blob in his finger and kicking it off. Sylvain was overwhelmed with satisfaction as he watched Ferdinand indulge in his cum; at that moment nothing was hotter. 

For Hubert jealousy had turned to full-blown murder which trampled about his guts. His jealousy was visceral; it clutched at his throat and tried to strangle him. Tears formed in the lower runs of his eyes and trickled down his cheeks leaving shimmering trails in their wake. Try as he might be couldn't absorb the tears back into their ducts. All he could do was wipe them away with his white gloved fingers. Once he was a temple but now was a ruin as he watched Ferdinand devour another man's cock. When Ferdinand was defiled by another man's cum he was gold turned to rust. He laid on the carpet stating at the ceiling. Never in his life had he felt so weak, so helpless or more worthless. 

Sylvain seemed to have an afterglow from reaching his peak, a flustered like a glaze of sugar upon his skin. He let his body crash into the bed as a smile extended from ear to ear. "Damn that was amazing. I never expected you to be so filthy."

Ferdinand watched Sylvain recovering on his bed, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. "You resemble a beautiful wreckage." The water bubbles in the pot as he prepared another cup of tea. "When you have recovered I have a chair, a mirror and a urge to have your thick cock inside me."

Sylvain blinked a few times, uncertain he had heard Ferdinand correctly. He repeated the sexual triad in his mind a few times: "a chair, a mirror and a urge." Wow; who knew the noble Ferdinand von Aegir was kinky. He accepted the invigorating citrus tea and sipped contently on the perfectly brewed concoction. 

Ferdinand prepped for their next activity, positioning a mirror and chair in perfect alignment. He then returned to Sylvain with that scintillating glint in his eyes and a becoming smile which seemed to whisper naughty suggestion without even moving. He peppered some hot kisses onto Sylvain's lips as his fingertips caressed his stomach. Once again Sylvain felt the flames of desire build on his groin, smoking his heart and filling his head with a fog of fumes. Sylvain was hot for Ferdinand, a heat he hadn't felt in a long time. Few people had been so captivating and surprising; he could easily become addicted. "I think I am falling in love with you." 

Ferdinand chuckled softly, not taking Sylvain seriously at all. The red head claimed to have fallen in love every other day. He was not foolish enough to believe anything that came out of his mouth. "You are just aroused fear Sylvain. Your penis has poisoned your tongue and made you speak untruths. Perhaps it would be beneficial if I state my feeling. This is not love. This is sex. This is thrilling entertainment. We are friends with benefits. Enough conversation! Get up and sit on that chair before I fetch my riding crop and whip you."

It was unsightly to drool but Sylvain couldn't help himself. He literally fell over himself to get up and into the chair. Ferdinand grabbed some lubricant and drizzled over Sylvain cock. With a firm grasp he could his hands, rubbing the fluid in. Whilst he moistened Sylvain's cock he nibbled and flick his earlier with his tongue. 

Facing away from Sylvain he crouched upon the chair and lowered himself onto his hard cock. For support and aid with the strength of the penetration Sylvain gripped his waist. Slowly...Slowly Ferdinand lowered himself burning to feel himself stretched and distorted by Sylvain's meaty manhood. Not only did he want to feel the size push into but to feel the textures and folds against his wall. Ferdinand choked on his moans, his breath staggered as his heart raced within. "Ram yourself into me; deeper, oh yes deeper." Ferdinand looked in the mirror at the sweat on his torso and his erect cock pouring with precum; slimy and shiny. Sylvain's face was red and puffy with his horniness, his mouth hung open and his eyes possessed with lust. 

Bruises formed where rough hands gripped like vices around Ferdinand's waist, pounding him downwards and he thrust into him. Faster...faster; the slap of skin against skin, the squelch of a precum soaked cock and the choir of grunts and groan. For Sylvain the view was amazing: he could see Ferdinand's muscular thighs flexing as he squat back and up, his throat bulge as he threw his head back, the cock hard but still holding with every thrust and the sheen of sweat on his godly chest.   
"Oh goddess!!!" Ferdinand cried out as he felt himself reach the edge. He swirled his hips as he pushed downwards hankering for more and more friction. Sylvain felt in fire, his cock was a flamethrower ready to unload heat deep inside him. All his body twitched and cried with an intense bliss which felt so good it hurt. Ferdinand felt ready to explode as he squirmed and contracted, his anus greedily gripped and hugged Sylvain's cock. They both grimaced and gasped together as Ferdinand's hands rested upon Sylvain. The pumping changed from extending the length of the cock to short, sharp thrusts. 

Ferdinand detonated first, covering his chest and the chair in his cum. Yet he kept rocking until he felt Sylvain release inside him. Ferdinand slid the cock out of his anus and leant down on all fours so Sylvain could see cum ooze out and dribble into his balls. Sylvain grabbed the buttocks eagerly and spread them for a closer look. 

"Do you feel good? Look at how much cum you filled with me. My anus is a waterspout of cum." Ferdinand purred as he tried to toss his hair from his face. This was not easy due to wayward strands sticking to his face. 

"Damn that was incredible. Being able to see you in the mirror just added so much. You are beautiful like a sun kissed angel." Sylvain started to gush, "Your hair is sweet clementines, your skin is fresh milk and your eyes are siblings of the sun. "

Ferdinand rose and placed a finger upon his lips to hush him. "As charming as you are I have no interest in a silver tongued performance. We enjoyed ourselves and this will happen again. There is nothing left to discuss so you can now depart. Farewell Sylvain. " Ferdinand draped a silky robe over his shoulder before fastening the tie belt. "Oh you are still here? I did say farewell didn't I?"

Sylvain was stunned, wide eyed, open mouthed kind of stunned. He did not know how to think or feel. Normally he likes to kiss and cuddle after a good romp but Ferdinand was simply dismissing him. Dismissing him! Dismissing the Sylvain Jose Gautier like he was a mere servant! For him that was unbelievable yet here he was putting his clothing back on ready to leave. Ferdinand was right; they would play together again, next time he wanted the trimmings. He wanted the affection and the sweet nothings; something emotional. With every date he staked his heart on them, it was true love every time and Ferdinand couldn't change that


	5. Chapter 5

Was the monastery burning down? It felt like the inner hell of a incinerator in his dormitory. Steam seemed to pour from the stone walls, filling his mind with a haze. To walk barefoot on the carpet was skin to stepping upon hot coals. Water would normally be refreshing but the sips he had was similar to drinking glassfuls of scolding scorn. The walls were closing him on him, the walls of fabric which encased his body tightened and suffocated. He had to remove them before he fainted. The cape was torn from his back and the shirt wrestled from his torso. On the ground, on his feet he was sizzling, scorching and perishing, no physical marks just burns on his heart. Hubert found himself running topless down the corridor. Everything was a dizzying blue as his legs carried him to no particular destination. 

Fresh air hit him like a cannonball, the fingertips of the night breeze ricocheted off his exposed skin like pelts of hale. Clarity had deserted his mind leaving monsters behind; jealousy, rage and headache. With no sense of direction he found himself deep in the woods, blanketed by the shadows of trees. Hubert stopped and looked up, the sky was unseen beyond the proud treetops. With no light seeping through he let the darkness consume him. 

A tree became the victim of the beastly emotions that swelled within. Like a child with a spider he pulled off each limb he could reach. Branch after branch became a pile of kindling as he ripped the tree bare. Naked and vulnerable with scabs of bark stood the remnants of three. Hubert howled, an ungodly howl, full of torment, the ghastly sound of a demon sick of sin. He threw his fists at the tree relentlessly. There was no control to his blows just saw power. He punched so hard that his gloves became ribbons and his flesh became splinters. Blood flowed but Hubert did not care. His body felt no pain compared to his heart. He let blood trickle until the blood formed a liquid sleeve. 

"Hubert? Hubert?" A voice called to him but went unheard due to the possession of his mind by the monsters within. 

A smell of wildflowers caressed his nostrils followed by the feel of silk on his bloodied hand. Suddenly he froze to an ice sculpture as the warmth of bandages engulfed his hand with a touch of healing magic. Still he did not move as something was draped over his shoulders concealing his naked skin in luxury. Tears fell s, appearing like cracks on his porcelain skin. A finger caught a single tear. Hubert watched as it still shimmered even in the darkness. Then a silk handkerchief dried the rest of his tears.

"That fucking bastard is making a mockery of me. He fucked Sylvain and laughed at me all the while. It is a game, a cynical game where pain equals points. " Hubert ranted as he body trembled in an earthquake of emotions. "He looks at me through the wall grinning at me, forcing my eyelids open with matchstick and making me watch as he was defiled over and over." Not only was his body shaking but so was his voice. 

Through the darkness there was a glimmer of light reaching out to him. A hand nestled in his and lead him deeper into the woods. Hubert was conquered by silence as he saw an ethereal light. Had angels fallen from the sky and left their feathers behind! The blessed light was soothing his soul with beauty. What was causing such a magnificent light! Hubert simply had to know what had interrupted his chaotic thoughts. 

Flowers; stretching far into the gloom. The scent was intoxicating, almost addictive as it made him feel light headed. His face changed from the scowling gruesome to the grinning jester. It was a most ridiculous smile on his tear stained face. Not only was his head lighted but his whole body felt feathery. An anchor had been lifted off his tortured body and his spirit set free. Suddenly he started skipping and dancing amongst the pretty blooms. It was quite a spectacle to witness a gloomy man with an intimidating demeanour prancing around like a whimsical pixie. He dived into the sea of petals, rolling and frolicking letting the blissful scent rub all over his chest. 

There he laid gazing up through the trees to see a slither of silver light piercing through. Once again he heard a voice calling out to him but he was mesmerized, lost in his meandering thoughts. It was not long before a heaviness weighted his eyelids down and he lost himself to sleep. 

Three hours later...

He jolted upright, snapping like a Hubert's trap out of his slumber. "What happened?" He spoke aloud to himself as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in his dormitory . How was that even possible? He checked himself over. The wound had been bandaged and all the blood washed off his body. Someone had taken care of him; quite unexpected. Then he noticed his feet had been washed and bandages as well. He must have sliced them quite badly on the wild run to nowhere. Only had they been treated with kindness, his nails had been trimmed as well; quite extraordinary. Who had done this? The lack of information bothered him immensely. To not know things was a vulnerability he aimed to eradicate. 

After he dressed himself appropriately Hubert ventured down into Abyss. He liked the place; the dim light created a peaceful ambience where all sights were softened by the romantic mist the light created. There were enough shadows to hide the mysterious and secrets which was perfect for someone like him and his devious dealings. Abyss had a distinctive smell, one outsiders would turn their noses up at. Hubert found familiarity in the musky scent. It made Abyss feel homely to him. 

"Well, well, well....I am intrigued. What brings Vestra down here?" Yuri purred as he stood at the head of the classroom. There was something special about the flamboyant underworld lord. In a sky full of stars he signed the brightest. His body was a magnet attracting the eyes of everyone present in his company. When he spoke his voice had such a powerful allure that listening became mandatory. One could not deny that he was easy on the eye. Good looks were a weapon which Yuri utilised to full effect.

There was the infamous jingle of coin as Hubert crossed Yuri's palm with gold. "I have a few requests. Firstly I wish for you to locate a spot in the woods full of glowing flowers." Tutu raised his eyebrows at the peculiar first job. Why would Hubert want to find some flowers? It did seem rather odd. Hubert certainly wasn't the kind of person interested in flowers. Perhaps it was for Edelgard or they could be blended into poison. 

"My curiosity is killing me. Why do you want me to locate some glowing flowers? " Yuri had a way of making you feel special, like no one else in the world mattered. The way he listened and soaked up every word and the way his eyes kissed your soul by simple eye contact were all facets of his charm. 

"I went for a walk last night and stumbled across these flowers. My memory of these flowers is incomplete. I fell into a deep slumber. When I opened my eyes I was in my dormitory." Of course Hubert was going to go into detail about the uncharacteristic behaviour they seemed to cause. That information leaking would expose a weakness which would be fatal for a man in his prestigious position. Yuri did not need to know about his break down. He had pride in his intimidating presence and he was loathed to reveal anything that could change that. "My second request concerns whom helped m e. I wish to know who escorted me back to my dormitory. I owe them my sincerest gratitude. " Hubert poured even more gold into his hands, a generous pile of shine. You will receive further payment when you obtain the information." 

It all seemed rather strange. Yuri had a feeling Hubert was keeping secrets from him. Then again a mystery man such as Hubert wore secrets beneath their clothing. He scratched his head to indicate his puzzlement at the request. "I feel there is much you are not telling me. Secrets are a palaver and can lead to serious mistrust and misunderstanding. I am not one to push but if there are any additional details which will benefit my fact finding mission then now would be the time to open up."

Hubert knew the sky little game being played by Yuri. He was simply pretending not to pressurise for further information when in reality he had transformed his tongue to a golden shovel and was digging into his mind. The distance between them had closed to intimate. A person looking in on them might think they were kissing. Hubert could smell the sweet berry flavour of Yuri's lip gloss and taste his pancake and cream flavoured breath. "You have lips. What information do you believe is missing." Hubert was a chest very few could unlock and he seemed immune to Yuri's silvery voice and charms.   
Yuri stroked Hubert cheek, there bodies flush together. "Always so icy. How I long to warm you up Hubert. Pity you seen fixated on Ferdinand. " A smile played across his lips which he pressed into the cold porcelain of Hubert's cheek. "You are aware that he spent the night with Sylvain."

A crack appeared just above the surface as Sylvain was mentioned. He felt his heart pound with anger in his chest and his emotionless lips fractured into a frown. "Yes I am aware." The defences were fortified as he added forceful hostility to his voice, accompanied with a flare that shot shards at Yuri. 

Yuri wasn't afraid of anyone so Hubert's hostility just deflected off him like raindrop on a waterproof mac. He brushed their noses together in affectionate flirtation. "I did not mean to upset you. If you want in a long walk to clear your head after finding out about Ferdinand's relationship I will understand completely. With your mind preoccupied it is easy to become lost. " 

Hubert placed his gloves hands upon his shoulders and trusted him backwards. He had hit the nail on the head, and that made him uncomfortable. "You are correct."

Yuri balanced himself perfectly so he didn't fall over. He wasn't offended by Hubert's actions, after all he had violated his personal space. "Sylvain will sleep with anything and anyone. Ferdinand is a damn fool for spending any time with someone who invites such scandalous gossip and falls in lust with someone every other day."

Hubert chuckled at Yuri's apt description of Sylvain's flings. Whilst Sylvain claimed to fall in love with everyone he flirted with, it was more like lust. Love was deeper and more overwhelming than anything Sylvain had ever felt. "You are an excellent judge of character, not to mention that your insight is valuable." Yuri had helped him formulate a scheme to deal with Sylvain. Since Sylvain would fuck anyone he planned to seduce Sylvain himself and get him in his bed. "Thank you Yuri. If you excuse me I have business to take care of."


	6. Chapter 6

"What a dilemma we have facing us. The selection of teas is absolutely divine and yet we are forced to choose just one blend for our morning brew." Lorenz's face ignited in glee as sparks seemed to glistening in his eyes. "I do not know who sources the tea but I must say that they do a wonderful job." His eyes danced from tea to tea, surprised and delighted by the range before him. The wonderful mixture of aromas enticed his nostrils and made his mouth water in thirst. 

" I wholeheartedly concur; such a nice selection. One cannot argue against the importance of good nice as an enhancement of morale and an indicator of refine taste. " Ferdinand mused with equal amounts of enthusiasm. He flashed an elegant teapot in front of Lorenz, almost teasing with the promise of luxury and fine dining. "And take a gander at the exquisite china I have brought for us."

Lorenz held the teapot presented to him as though one mild breath would crack the surface. "Oh Ferdinand, you do spoil me with your excellent taste and kindness. This few more is stunning. The lovely mauve thistle motif is hand painted masterfully and the gold edging is simply elegant. The classic scalloped edge and subtle embossed feel are hallmarks of quality."

Ferdinand could feel little heart dance around his head as Lorenz complimented his choice of pot. "I am glad that you think so. Let me assure you that I intend to keep spoiling you." The tea selected from their morning cup was a light flowery violet blend; delicate yet refreshing. Boosted by the praise Lorenz had generously lavished upon him Ferdinand insisted on preparing the tea. The way Lorenz watched intently with a blossoming smile made him feel like nothing else mattered except preparing the perfect drink. In a way Lorenz had a magical power to make him feel special, like he truly mattered and could continue to shine in a world veiled by the darkness of war. 

The simple pleasure of a cup of tea; nothing was better. Ferdinand poured generous amounts so that their mouths were fully cleansed with deliciousness. Yet Ferdinand could feel eyes watching him, probing him and undressing him. Between mouthfuls of toast Sylvain was ogling Ferdinand, unable to divert his eyes. As soon as Ferdinand was aware who was giving him the uneasy sensation of being watched, he shot him a brief but uncompromising glare. The last thing he wanted was to be the subject of gossip around the dining room. If Sylvain wasn't discrete then that would be the outcome. 

"I have another surprise for us this morning." Ferdinand beamed as he ignored the unsolicited stares. An suspicious envelope was hidden beneath his jacket, Lorenz observed with an intrigued raised eyebrow as the envelope was slid across the table in his direction. "Come on, open it." Ferdinand failed to hide the eagerness in his voice. Lorenz picked the envelope up and carefully opened it. "Oh my!" He gasped as two tickets were held between his fingers. "Opera tickets; I am humbled by this gift. My heart is full of song because of you I cannot accept this gift unreciprocated."

Ferdinand chuckled softly as he took the tickets and tucked them into Lorenz's pocket. "Of course you can. As a noble and a dear friend all I require in return is your smile."

Lorenz bowed his head respectfully. "Then I will smile until I can smile no more." He traced the smile on his lips before drawing the happy silhouette onto Ferdinand's face. "You may not require nothing in recompense but I insist on arranging entertainment in return. "

Suddenly a shadow crept between them, interrupting their moment of mutual merriment. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. So you are going to the opera? That is cool. I am going as well, perhaps we could meet up and go for a meal or to a local tavern beforehand." Sylvain acted casual but with a swagger that suggested he owned the place. Carefree and relaxed ; he produced a charming smile to accent his posture.

Ferdinand placed a protective arm around the back of Lorenz's chair. With vexed eyes he displayed his annoyance at Sylvain's attempted socialization with him. His smile became a scowl ready to pour scorn upon him. 

"We are not in the business of pursuing the ladies. I believe that is an activity best performed solo." Lorenz spoke sharply with an irritated expression gracing his face. In the surface he was gold and confident but beneath was uncertainty ebbing away at his noble polish. 

"Lorenz is correct; the opera is an appreciation of the arts, not an opportunity for philandering." Ferdinand was firm and assured in his stance. All the sweet seductive mannerisms or flowery poetic enchantment were absent from his voice and body. Sylvain was stunned by this, after the amazing sex last night, how could he suddenly be so cold? Sylvain fidgeted awkwardly as he attempted to ignore at least one flicker of passion in Ferdinand.

No, of course not. I just assumed since we are all nobles that we could enjoy stimulating conversation together." Sylvain gave Ferdinand a flirtatious wink which resulted in a brash reaction. It caused quite a stir with the other inhabitants of the dining hall when Sylvain's was dragged by his collar out of the place, even Lorenz gasped in shock at the unexpected violence. 

Once outside of the dining hall Ferdinand slammed Sylvain into the wall and pinned him there. "What do you think you are doing? Why in hell are you acting like that?"

"Come on Ferdie, after last night we can be friendly can't we?" He wasn't deterred not threatened by the physical manhandling, in fact he quite enjoyed the position he found himself in. The urge to kiss him was strong with the scent of tea lingering in his breath and his lips were irresistibly close. " I think I could easily fall in love with you.,"

Ferdinand sighed in frustration as he saw no merit n Sylvain's words. "We are not in a relationship. There is no love. What we have is sex, raw mechanical sex. When I ended my relationship with Hubert there was one thing I missed." Just thinking about Hubert making love to him always made his body shiver with a yearning for pleasure. " Hubert is toxic but in the bedroom he was a fantastic lover. My body needs satisfaction and you provide it; that is the deal "

Sylvain brushed a few wayward strands from Ferdinand's face. "I am happy to be a substitute Hubert if it means more nights like last night." He needed a taste, just one little peck to sustain him. Their lips brushed together for a brief but heavenly moment. "I have needs as well. We can have a mutually beneficial agreement which can satisfy us both."

Ferdinand closed his eyes for a moment as he felt their lips meet. "I am listening. What are your needs?" He freed Sylvain from his pinned position against the wall and let fresh air pass between their bodies. 

I need aftercare, a little affection and sweetness to accompany the sex. " The distance between them was closed as he enveloped one of Ferdinand's hands in his and pressed a kiss upon each knuckle. "I need you to listen to my flowery compliments, let me hug and stroke you. Being booted out of your room really hurt." 

Ferdinand softened his aggression with an endearing smile and care glistening in his honeypot eyes. "Please accept my sincere apology. I should not have been cold towards you. I agree that in our arrangement we should both be satisfied. I would relished your hot body encasing me, keeping me warm through the lonely night. After each sweet nothing you whisper in my ear I will taste your candied mouth. However in public we need to keep a distance. Gossip can be damning."  
Sylvain leant into the welcoming arms that embraced him for a fleeting minute. Ferdinand smelt so good, it was an addictive scent of violet and sweat. If only Ferdinand was air so that he could breathe him in.

"I knew you would understand." Sylvain flashed a boyish flirting smile back at Ferdinand . "It will be hard to stay away but if you call me I will come running." 

"Farewell Sylvain." As promised he indulged Sylvain's request for a little affection; a few butterfly kisses lined his lips leaving him hankering for more. Sylvain would have never had guessed that Ferdie kisses would be his drug. As Ferdinand walked away he gave a playful wiggle of his bottom, a slow sultry tease hinting at future delights. Sylvain cursed the horniness which enveloped him. He was hard, so hard it hurt. He would have to go to his dormitory and deal with his desire himself. 

Ferdinand was caught by surprise as he saw Lorenz waiting for him outside the dining hall with a troubled expression on his face. Without a moment's hesitation he dated over and cupped Lorenz's face in his hands. "Is everything alright? Has something happened?"

Lorenz removed the palms from his cheeks. "Nothing is amiss with me but my concern for you is overwhelming." He rested his chin on Ferdinand's shoulder so he could whisper privately to him. "Can you have sexual relations with Sylvain and remain impartial."

Heat penetrated Ferdinand's cheek, he hadn't expected to be overheard. "Oh you misunderstand my dear friend. Sex is just a physical experience. It is simply to have sexual relations without feeling anything."

Lorenz scrunched his face in disapproval. "I know you Ferdinand. It is not possible for you to do anything without emotion. You are the embodiment of emotion. I do not want to see you hurt. The heart is a fragile treasure which needs gentle consideration."

Ferdinand pressed a finger to Lorenz's lips in order to his him. "My heart is not involved. Your naivety is charming but unless you have had sexual relations it is impossible to understand them."

Lorenz pushed Ferdinand's hand away, irritated by what he perceived as a condescending tone. "Because I am a virgin I have no right to be concerned, is that what you are saying? You are letting someone inside you, deep inside you. You are trusting someone with the most personal and intimate parts of your body. You could lose control, or be overcome with pleasurable sensations and you are letting someone take care of you throughout that experience. Every time that you kiss or caress you are building a bond. Am I mistaken? "

Ferdinand chuckled softly as he embraced his sentimental friend . "Oh my dear Lorenz; love and sex are not the same. I appreciate your concern, really I do. Thank you for caring. Everything will be fine; trust me."

It was impossible for Lorenz to simply thrust a fake emotional his face especially when the sunshine of his heart was clouded by doubt. Ferdinand seemed certain, bold and confident in his declaration yet Lorenz still thought that he underestimated the whims of the heart. He wasn't simply sharing a cup of friendly tea, Sylvain was the tea and Ferdinand was the porcelain cup which cradled him within. Perhaps he was a foolish romantic and Ferdinand was the practical one in this case. He just couldn't shake the vision of picking up pieces of broken hearts.

"Please be careful Ferdinand, I implore you, beg of you even. Remember to take the time to listen to the beating of your heart. In each beat is a whisper, a desire and a passion. Deafening yourself to the beating can only cause harm. " Lorenz gazed upon him with pleading eye, a face etched with concern and a wavering voice; intense with emotion. 

"You are as poetic as usual. One is moved by the commitment behind each word." Ferdinand patted his chest, just over his heart. "If I fail to listen please assure me that you will tell me."

Lorenz nodded his head as he playfully put an ear to Ferdinand's chest. "I think your heart wants another cup of tea and then to train.Your heart also tells me that you are looking forward to the opera. "

Ferdinand couldn't help but laugh at the adorable gesture. "I think you are right. Let us go and have tea."


	7. Chapter 7

Target acquired....Sylvain Jose Gautier...Location: stable yard...Activity: Mucking out the stables.

Hubert's eyes locked into Sylvain as he observed him carrying a pitchfork full of fresh hay. The flaming redhead was definitely easy on the eye with a dashing smile which made women swoon, melted fudge coloured eyes which many would consider dreamy and a strong body. Yes he was a good looking man but Hubert found all his lustre to be superficial. In reality he was disloyal and a gossip spreading vermin who acted with cock before mind. He hurt people, behind Sylvain on his jilted path were the corpses of hearts he had carelessly broken. Why Ferdinand had chosen a scumbag such as Sylvain to frolic with he had no clue. It must be a temporary whim or insanity. 

The temptation to assassinate him was overwhelming. It would be easy to slip an odorless poison into his meal. He knew that such actions wouldn't be beneficial to Lady Edelgard, despite Sylvain's flaws. He was a capable warrior and charismatic figurehead. He had no choice but to screw him. That was the only way to vanquish him from Ferdinand's bed. 

"Do you require any assistance?" Several horses spooked and retreated to the back of their stables when they heard his voice. Sylvain shivered as the icy tone caressed his ear and froze his spine.

"Hubert!" Sylvain was startled by the unexpected voice. It took him several moments to thaw out his spine to turn and face the imposing figure. " This is unusual. What are you doing here?" 

Hubert oozed confidence and composure as he strolled over to Sylvain and took the pitchfork from him. With a slight of hand he commanded the stable door to shut behind him. The door moved slowly and locked without a sound as though it can been blown by a gentle breeze. The pitchfork was placed against the wall out of the way.

Sylvain was baffled by the situation. Firstly it was rare for Hubert to visit the stableyard. The man with ice flowing through his veins seemed to dislike horses as much as they were weary of him. For Vestra to communicate with him was a rarity as well. Normally he would send a messenger. Since he deserted the Kingdom and sided with the Empire he couldn't recall an occasion when Hubert had spoken to him personally. "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes, you can help you Sylvain, you can definitely help me." The way Hubert spoke was ominous; a grim reaper with impending doom on his lips. One single eye penetrated deep into Sylvain, ripping his clothing away, smashing the windows to his soul and staring right through him. His silhouette hung like a deathly shadow over Sylvain as with every blink of the eye the distance between them diminished. 

"Sure, what can I do?" Sylvain attempted to remain calm but no one he knew was as intimidating as Hubert. In the most horrendous of his nightmares there had been nothing as disturbing.

Gloved hands slithered like snake over Sylvain's shoulders. Hubert felt the normally bold man trembling in his palms. A cruel smile spread over his sinister lips as his fingers crept up to his neck. For a moment he imagined strangulation. It would be easy to squeeze the life out of him; swift and clean. They continued their upward ascent over his jaw until they clamped to his cheeks. Sylvain's mouth flapped wordlessly as shock consumed him. Before any sound could be added to the movement of lip he stole his voice with a kiss. The kiss was an avalanche of snow down the side of a snow coated mountain. The lips were cold like some forbidden flavour of ice cream and the kiss smacked his lips with a forceful thud. 

Their bodies clashed like two conkers; a clattering of their thick skin. Sylvain aimed to use raw muscle power to push Hubert away and against another wall. Hubert was a tree in defence, his feet were roots deeply embedded into the ground. Animalistic grunts were exchanged as they struggled to overpower each other. Their teeth collided like two wrecking balls determined to destroy the other's mouth. 

Thud! The pair tumbled to the ground where the lusty scuffle resumed. Clumsy hands became talons ripping at each other's clothing as they rolled around in the hay, which covered them. 

"Wait! Wait!" Sylvain gasped as he managed to use his substantial muscle mass to anchor Hubert to the ground. " What the fuck is this? Is it some twisted little game to get at Ferdinand? I know you two had a relationship once upon a time."

Hubert panted softly, out of breath from the physical exertion. "I heard you two together last night. The sexual activities you participated in were rather loud. If discretion was the aim, then you failed miserably." Deception was an artform, one he had mastered in his ' dealings in the dark'. He painted lies wearing the fair mask of truth. "I heard you and was aroused, very, very aroused. I was left pleasing myself in a lonely bed." 

Sylvain didn't know whether to be flattered or concerned about Hubert listening in. There was a creepy element, that was undeniable. Horniness and confusion were tsunamis devastating the path to clear thought. "You masturbated to me? Did I hear that right? Could you repeat that? I liked it "

I moaned with you Sylvain. I rubbed frantically and cried your name as I came. " Hubert purred as he masqueraded his voice with seduction to hide his deep loathing. 

The whole situation was giving him a headache, not to mention a rather inconvenient erection. The erection would be easier to deal with in the short term, but in the long term could lead him on the road to trouble. "I like Ferdinand. I don't want to piss him off. "

Sylvain was a mere lump of clay in the palms of his hands. It was time to manipulate and mould him as desired. "Ferdinand is sleeping with Lorenz. It is a very passionate affair. You have seen how close they are. They are always holding hands and cuddling. " Hubert rippled in sinuous movements like a lizard as he dry humped their groins together. "Sometimes you can catch them kissing in the rose garden. Watch them very closely. You can see that there is an intimate bond between them."

Sylvain couldn't deny what Hubert was saying. The two friends were very close, some might say a little too friendly to just be good friends. It made perfect sense, after all Ferdinand was very protective of Lorenz. Did that mean that he would be deprived of the sweet affection he craved because Lorenz was the one Ferdinand sprinkled with sugar? Together they danced, eye to eye, tasting each other's breath as their bodies crashed together in waves of passion.

Not like this! Hubert had just wanted to fuck and leave; officiant and businesslike. Eye contact was never meant to happen. He wasn't meant to be gazing deep into the hypnotic pools that were Sylvain's eyes. He could feel Sylvain's heartbeat against his chest, gently meeting his beating heart and briefly kissing. Heart to heart; as close as was humanly possible without cutting into the skin. The situation had spiralled out of control. 

Sylvain was able to derobe Hubert using pure instinct. The experience gained from the vast number of lovers he had indulged in meant that clothing removal was second nature. "Let me add sugar to the milky completion of your skin." The charm switch had been flicked on. "Beautiful and fair like a rare exotic bloom hiding from daylight. " 

The intensity was overwhelming, Hubert had stepped into quicksand with belligerent confidence and now he was stuck. Pleasure was warm and welcoming as the buds of their cocks caressed. "Sylvain!" Hubert gasped as they rocked their groins in a slow waltz . There wasn't any relief, nor an opportunity to recompose himself. Sylvain's eyes remained locked into his as they penetrated deep into his soul. 

It was only when someone tried to enter the stable that the spell was broken. The pair froze in horror as they stared towards the door. As the handle started to be forced the pair entered panic mode. In a desperate rush they separated to fumble over protecting their modesty. Sylvain was the first to dress himself. Cool, calm and collected; as though nothing scandalous had occurred; he ventured towards the stable door with fork in hand. "I have finished mucking out. I am just going to put the tools away."

Hubert stayed behind, hiding in the shadows to avoid inviting speculation . Simply being near Sylvain fuelled misunderstanding, he hadn't the time for such complications. 

"Well...well...well..." The word was dragged out in a dramatic tease. "The brains of the Empire was caught out of his depth." The elegant silhouette of Yuri leant up against the frame of the door. "A little out of practice in the art of causal sex. Eye contact is definitely lethal. "

The tune of the songbird vexed him greatly. Yuri put the mock into mockingbird. Hubert greeted him with a sturdy posture, and the of look s commander addressing his troops. His body bellowed out "Don't fuck with me." Hubert loomed over him, using his height to tower and intimidate. "I appreciate the assistance. I request that you keep what you witnessed hushed "

Yuri swirled towards him like a tornado powered by sexual energy. "What a predicament you find yourself in. Oh dear Hubert; vulnerability doesn't suit you." He removed an object from beneath his jester's cape : a single radiant flower which seemed to be crafted by moonlight. The soft petals of the ethereal bloom was brushed against Hubert's cheek. "It is not in my interest to go telling anyone. For now at least your secret is safe with me." The stem was pushed against Hubert's lips as he was encouraged to bite it. Clearly irritated by the blatant flirting Hubert snatched the flower from him. "I gather you have managed to locate where these flowers grow?"

Yuri was undeterred by the rash gesture and the harshness of his tone. At times Hubert could be as rough as sandpaper, but Yuri would still suffer the abrasions to be near. "I could teach you the art of sexual manipulation. My lessons would be very personal. You embody a dark and dangerous romance which is both sensual and alluring." Another flowers was removed from the hidden depth of his jester's cape. A smile as enchanting as any flower blossomed on his lips. The flower's delicate petals were caress with the tenderness one would assign to a familiar lover. 

"I decline." Hubert replied bluntly, deflecting Yuri's charm as though he was armoured against it. "Where did you find the flower exactly? Do you have a map?"

Yuri's smile transformed into something wicked as he turned to walk away. "Come find me later. I will take you on a little romantic walk through the forest." His farewell was a wink, an ominous sign of the seduction to come.

Hubert huffed as he watched Yuri depart. Today hadn't gone to plan. He made one mistake and was now vulnerable to both Sylvain and Yuri. He needed time to evaluate the situation and take steps to undo the damaged caused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain gets an ear full from Dorothea.

Sylvain nursed a cup of tea, swirling the delicious liquid around whilst his face wore a troubled expression. A tasty snack hadn't been enough to distract him from his dilemma. Hubert and Ferdinand were battling it out in his mind for his attention. Sex with Ferdinand had been exciting, surprising and most importantly extremely satisfying. Ferdinand was hotter than the sun. However Ferdinand treated him like a piece of meat. The poetic flirting had promised a meaningful fuck but in the end it was just a way to lure him in and use his body for pleasure. The sample of sexual pleasure with Hubert was something completely different. Whilst grinding against him and gazing into his eyes he felt a connection, something sensual and beautiful. He was falling in love with two very different men. He loved ying and yang and craved both light and darkness. 

"Oh dear someone doesn't look good. Your love life getting complicated again?" Dorothea mocked him without a smidgen of sympathy in her voice. Sylvain gave her the look of a rejected puppy, clearly stung by her words. "That hurt; I cannot help if my heart is an open door for love."

Dorothea sighed at Sylvain, whatever scandal he was stirring up his time had clearly worn him down. She might as well listen to his tale and see if she cou ld save some poor fool from heartbreak. She seated herself opposite of Sylvain, her opulent red dress spread over the seat like an frilly fan. With her impeccably manicure fingernails she caressed her smooth cheek with a dusting of powder to hide an imperfections. Her hair cascaded over her left shoulder like a chocolate waterfall. "Ok, tell me about it." Her fingers became elegant combs as she brushed her hair with them. 

"I had dinner with Ferdinand. It was sensual, very sensual. He spoke to me of divine things. His gestures and self caress were breathtaking. He made me want him. " Sylvain drifted into a momentary daydream as his eyes diverted to the heavens. In his mind were repetitions of the exquisite tea descriptions and the way Ferdinand's hair touched his lips in deviant disarray.

Drama going on a date with drama; it sounded like a theatrical nightmare. Two vain attention seekers putting on a grand performance was never going to go well. "You both use pretty words all the time. It is hard to tell if either of you are sincere. I bet you acted in a similar fashion. " Dorothea sighed as she predicted that Sylvain would tell her a tale of rejection. Before h er was a self serving noble wallowing in self pity. If the opportunity presented itself he would probably use it to flirt with another pretty face. 

I gave him a finger bang under the table. " Sylvain grinned with pride as he remember Ferdinand squirming and wriggling on his finger. Dorothea stared at him with disbelief. That kind of behaviour was dispicable; children could have been present. What about Ferdinand's reputation? Ferdinand would be the subject of malicious gossip if anyone saw. "SYLVAIN!" Her voice hit him like a hurricane , blowing away the daydreams. "That is irresponsible, even for you. Don't drag Ferdie down to your level." 

"Hey don't you have a go at me until you know all the facts." Sylvain used his hands as shields, holding them up to defend himself from Dorothea's words. Dorothea folded her arms over her chest and raise a questioning eyebrow. She doubted anything he could say would change her perspective . 

"We had sex, very horny mirror sex." Sylvain tried not to smile as he remembered it. In his underwear it seemed that his cock was eager to be reminded of the exquisite high. He would ha e to sit a while due to a not very discrete boner beneath the table. 

" i do not need the intricate details. " She replied sternly. There was no way she would indulge Sylvain's smut. "You have had sex a million times."

Sylvain abruptly cleared his throat. "That is an exaggeration. I admit that I have lost count."

Dorothea was beginning to grow increasingly weary of this conversation. She feinted a yawn into the palm of her hand. "Get to the point."

"That is it! We had great sex and then he kicked me out straight after. No cuddles, no kisses and no tenderness; he told me he just wanted me for sex. After I fuck at least show my appreciation with affection. " Sylvain couldn't mask the face that he was sulking. His body slumped over the remnants of tea in his cup. 

"I admit that doesn't sound very much like Ferdie. He normally wears his heart on his sleeve, a very frilly, drapey and dramatic sleeve at that." Dorothea pondered the situation . Why on earth would Ferdinand select someone with Sylvain's damning reputation? Sylvain was good looking but that was just superficial polish. Sylvain had hurt a lot of people over the years and that was hardly noble. Since Ferdinand was a proud noble, it made the choice of Sylvain even more baffling.

"I haven't finished yet. This morning I had an intimate sexual encounter with Hubert. I can't get his dazzling eyes out of my head. It is like they have emblazoned themselves in my brain." Sylvain buried his head in his hands. He was used to complications but he was reaching his limits. 

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to kill you? " Dorothea simply couldn't believe that Hubert would have any interest in anyone as insincere and fake as Sylvain. Hubert was a man with substance and a man capable of looking under the skin of most people. In her younger days she had tried flirting with Hubert. She had been fascinated by his dark demeanour and otherworldly charm. Unfortunately Hubert was honest about having no romantic feelings for her. It was a pity. The older Hubert got the more handsome he had become. If Sylvain had truly had a sexual encounter with Hubert then she was very jealous. 

Sylvain hadn't considered that. Was Hubert trying to kill him? That simply wasn't possible. You don't make such intense and sensual eye contact with someone you are about to kill. A lot of people wore masks but Hubert was not that great a actor. " Nah, Hubert is normally successful in his assassinations."

"There are no words to express my disgust." Dorothea rose as she hit Sylvain with a glare of distain. "Are you planning to screw both of them? Everyone knows you cheat on people Sylvain. I would advise against it. Hubert would definitely murder you.." 

Sylvain shook his head as a sigh lingered from his lips. "Hubert isn't that unstable. I wonder if I should invite him on a date? We need to talk."

Dorothea managed to fend off a disbelieving laugh. She did feel the urge to smack him around the head to knock some sense into him. Hubert wasn't someone to play around with . He was dangerous and Sylvain seemed to be underestimating how dangerous he really was. There was nothing she could do to convince him. She would probably be responsible for cleaning up his mess.


	9. Lilac and black

Why was he agreeing to this? Being alone with Yuri and his nefarious flirtations was bothersome. The pretty man didn't have hands, oh no, they were really tentacles wrapping around you and pulling you in. Hubert was a gifted wordsmith but Yuri's tongue wasn't just silver but platinum. He made conversation an art form where his charisma dominated. No one was completely immune to his charms but Hubert had managed to stay out of his bed thus far. The aim was to never submit and become another notch on his bedpost.

Yuri was late for the meeting. Hubert viewed the tardiness with suspicion. There was never an action without an underlining scheme. What could Yuri possibly be scheming. Hubert's mind considered some of the infinite possibilities. Could it be to anger him? An angry person was less likely to think clearly and more likely to act rashly. It was already decided; he would maintain his composure no matter how late Yuri was. Hubert loathed being kept waiting but he couldn't afford to let any discontent reach the surface. He engaged in deep meditative breaths to contain his emotions. 

Could Yuri be setting a trap? The cunning of the underworld Lord would make any trap diligently executed. He could easily walk into one and meet his peril without releasing it. It wouldn't be a physical trap. The strings pulled would belong to his heart. Yuri could weaponise truth and deceit with equal effectiveness. Words were daggers which stabbed until the emotions bled from the wound. Ferdinand could be the topic of mass destruction. The relationship ended with frayed edges, venomous words, raw wounds and bitterness. If Ferdinand was mentioned he would be certain to end that line of conversation swiftly. 

A sweetness lingered in the air despite the musky atmosphere of aged wood and stone. Apples, pears and all the rainbow of fruits one would store in a basket made up the delicious scent. It was unmistakably Yuri. The man knew how to concoct an alluring aroma to enchant the nostrils. Hubert did not allow himself any pleasure from the smell. Instead he raised the emotional barriers. 

He came into view, an elegant silhouette with the sunlight as a spotlight. Yuri didn't just walk, he promenaded like a ballerina across a stage. Everything limb was poised and precise with endless grace. His lilac hair flowed sinuously as it swished in a dance. In contrast Hubert was a sombre figure stood in the shadows of the monastery walls. Every movement was heavy and sharp. When he walked it wasn't a dance but a death march. 

"You are late." There was no messing around. Hubert was blunt and direct in his speech, the tone of someone conducting business. To match his voice his lips were devoid of shape and his eyes had a hollow stare. 

"Are you going to punish me? Chains? Whips? Strangulation?" Yuri teased ensuring the overemphasis of his usage of tongue. A smiled played across his lips, a expression where he pouted his lips, almost puckering up for a kiss. 

"No, I was just stating a fact." The emotional barrier became physical as he folded his arms in front of him. "Show me where the flowers are located."

"Bossy! Fine, we can forego the pleasantries if you like." Yuri was a social magician, closing the space between them in the blink of an eye and finding a way to unwrap Hubert's arms in order to hold his hand. Hubert was stunned to find himself being guided with Yuri's fingers threaded between his. 

"I have always had fantasies about your gloves." Yuri flashed an endearing smile with a hint of wickedness in his eye. His tongue flickered in serpentine style , moisturising his soft pout. "You running your satin fingertips down my spine forcing a subtle arch to form in my back. "

Hubert made an unintelligible noise as the image flashed vividly in his mind. How did Yuri managed to bore his way into his brain without any effort? t was almost embarrassing how easy it was. Hubert prided himself on being composed and steely hearted. It was his duty to do the dirty work of the Empire. YurI was making his mind his bitch and it was infuriating. 

Yuri was fluent in body language, even the tiniest whispers he could translate. The forceful blinks were signs that Hubert ha d erotic imagery poisoning his mind whereas the slight increase of tension in his shoulders were an indication that he was cross. He had Hubert on his hook and now it was time to reel him in with explicit imagery. "You give my buttocks a firm spank, hard enough to leave a red hue. My skin quivers as you masterfully use your palm to punish me." Yuri refused to let go of Hubert's hand, soothing his thumb over a seam. "With your index finger you part my buttocks and tickle my anus. I purr for you and part my legs some more. Your fabric covered finger than slowly buriy itself inside of me. Slowly, slowly until you caress the sweet spot. "

From prey to predator, Hubert acted with aggression to regain the power in their interaction. Concealed up his sleeve was a dagger, essential for a man who worked in the shadows, a simple flick of the wrist and he was armed. Utilizing body weight and strength he shoved Yuri against a tree, the dagger rested exactly on the jugular vein. "Stop fucking with me or you will become a memory."

Yuri was not intimidated, many thugs had pinned him in similar positions and they no longer existed. Hubert was cunning compared to the average thug but still Yuri knew he could escape if needed. "Oh dear, the kettle is boiling. It hasn't stopped even since Ferdinand dumped you."

At the mention of Ferdinand's name Hubert hissed. The elegant trickster was targeting his weak spot. He knew that every time he heard that name it was a stab in the heart. "Say that name again and I will remove your tongue. Yuri was mocking him. He could detect the snideness in his tone. 

"You really are the biggest mess I have ever met. You wear the mask of composure but a mask is just an illusion. You are unstable." Yuri licked the flat surface of the dagger, almost daring him to try and remove his tongue. 

"No more talking! Show me the flowers and leave." Hubert yet Yuri go, huffing to himself about how he wasn't maintaining his composure . Anger was a dangerous emotion, one that could lead to unintended deeds. At this moment he wanted to gut Yuri like a fish. Murdering the king of the underworld wouldn't be beneficial to the Empire. He had to calm down. How could he when Yuri kept pushing his button? What a nuisance!

If Yuri couldn't have Hubert to call his own then he was content getting under his skin. Unrequited affections were damaging to the heart, wounds of lonely nights and scars of solitude never healed. They would be perfect together, both were devious, intelligent, witty and dashing, why didn't Hubert feel the chemistry?

Yuri strolled in front of Hubert with a swagger in each step. A step wasn't just a step, it was a performance, a pendulum swing of the hips, a subtle wiggle of rear and a graceful glide over the grass were his movements. It was difficult to not be hypnotized by him. Hubert had to keep his eyes on the surrounding forest canvas to avoid falling under his spell. 

In the distance there was an ethereal glow, something whimsical and otherworldly. Never before had Hubert seen the combination of colours blend together and ricochet into new strange beams of light. The perfume, he remembered it clearly, the blooms had a distinct fragrance of loveliness. Rose, iris, lilies, the scent encompassed all the classic flowers but had unidentifiable notes. 

"So you know what they are?" Hubert's whole demeanour had softened. He was even smiling, not a smug smile but a genuine glow of contentment . 

Yuri shook his head as he gazed with the same awe and wonderment. They were truly magical in their beauty. He had been presented with many floral arrangements over the years but none contained anything remotely similar. "You could ask the greenhouse keeper or ask for the relevant literature in the library. I must admit I would be enamoured if someone presented me with a bouquet of these." 

Hubert fell silent, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. Strangely the clearing was devoid of animal life, rat nor bird were present. In the earth there were no footprints and the branches did not embrace nesting creatures. He lifted a rock and couldn't see a slug or spider. It was all rather peculiar. "I think I will pick a few and give them to some of our scholars. There is something unusual about them."

Yuri chuckled softly, entertained by Hubert's suspicions. "Oh dear you really are paranoid. They are just flowers, albeit very pretty ones. They are not going to kill you at moonlight. The petals might make nice perfume. You have the stench of a graveyard, musky and aged, you could use a dab of two of something pleasant smelling."

Hubert did not take the bait. He knew that Yuri was taunting him, trying to get him to fight back. He refused to be a plaything for that rouge. A few flowers were picked and concealed in his cape, a few blossoming and a few in bud. "The oil could be poisonous. Insect life seems absent here."

Yuri surveyed the floral plumage for butterflies and signs of munching caterpillars. The conclusion of his surveillance was that Hubert was right. "How very strange! I think I will take a few with me. Constance might know what used they have."

Hubert drowned at the thought of Constance. Yuri was right that she would be the most likely candidate to know about these flowers. However she was unpredictable and irrational at the best of times. Magic must have ebbed away at her sanity. At least she was an enthusiastic supporter of the Empire, even if it was because she wished to raise House Nuvelle from the ashes. A visit would be inescapable if knowledge was what he desired.


	10. Act One - Arriving at the opera

Ferdinand checked himself in the mirror, there were only a few adjustments to make before he went to the opera. The drape of his cravat had to be centre so that his gemstone brooch sat perfectly upon it. He pulled it around slightly until he was satisfied with how it laid on his chest. Once the cravat and brooch were in his preferred alignment he focussed on the collar of his double breasted tuxedo made from royal red coloured velvet. He ran his fingers alone the collar, smoothing out and straightening until it sat proudly round his neck. To add the final finishing touches he spritzed his hair with something to stop frizz, and then dabbed a rich oud with his fourth finger on his wrists to add a sophisticated and seductive aroma to his skin. 

As Ferdinand exited the room he stopped to inhale the delicate scent of tea roses. The scent was unmistakable, only one man could truly be the personification of such a elegant and refined aroma; Lorenz. Wearing a charming smile upon his face and extending a welcoming hand he turned to address his friend but was caught off guard by the sight of him. "Lorenz is that you? Oh my goodness!"

Lorenz chuckled softly as he approached Ferdinand and greeted him with a kiss upon each cheek with his petal soft lips. "What do you think? Do you like my ensemble? Petra and I had a jolly time readying me for a grand entrance at the opera. I do think I will cause quite a stir." Lorenz was certainly not wrong. Petra had plaited the long side of his A symmetrical hairdo into one chunky plaid thread with a selection of red roses. She had embroidered him a loin cloth in a dusky mauve featuring triangular patterning. On his top half he wore a classic crisp shirt with ruffles about the cuffs and collar.

Ferdinand chuckled warmly as he returned the kisses with his tea moistened lips. "You look magnificent Lorenz. You will certainly be the talk of the opera. Let us depart. We have not the time to waste. It would be a terrible misfortune if we were late." 

"Agreed! Before we depart, may I say that you are looking rather dashing yourself. Ladies and gentlemen alike will look to you in awe." Lorenz and Ferdinand mirrored each other's joyous expression, smiles from cheek to cheek and sparkling eyes. En route they only discussed pleasant things; the assortment of roses in bloom, the new options of tea available in the dining hall and places with lovely views. 

"I found this secret spot where the flowers are magical. It was akin to wandering into a fairy tale. Honestly I was enchanted by them." Lorenz spoke of his discovery with such zest and enthusiasm that Ferdinand could not help but be afflicted by it. "Magical flowers, what about them made them magical?" Ferdinand demonstrated all the signs of genuine interest: eye contact and every limb pointing in his direction at every available opportunity . 

"Well, the petals were pearlesence with a lustre only comparable to moonlight. One could only marvel at their beauty. Never before have I encountered flowers which could light up the night." Lorenz held a hand to his heart and let a mournful sigh linger on his lips. For a moment his eyes fluttered shut as he remembered the glow he was enamoured with. " I desired to have one with me always, a beautiful wishing flower. Alas that was not possible, for when one is plucked from the soil it perishes with agonising slowness. "

Ferdinand gave him a little hug as comfort. "They sound splendid. You definitely have to take me to see your magical 'wishing flower'." He lowered his voice to speak of the fantastical. "Did you make a wish?"

Initially Lorenz laughed at the thought, veiling the fact he did engaged in whimsical behaviour. "A wish on a flower? How wonderfully absurd and charming. If only such things existed. Unfortunately the world outside that little forest clearing is violent and cold, certainly not suitable for a delicate flower."

Ferdinand thought he saw something in the periphery of his vision, a flash of red, unmistakable fire. Inside there was a ignition, a fuse had shorted and was ready to blow. He had told Sylvain to leave him alone. He had demanded that he did not come to the opera. There would be no sweetness for Sylvain. Affection would be discipline when he had the opportunity to have a private word with him. 

"Is something the matter?" Lorenz noticed the narrowing of the eyes and the increase of tension in the muscles. Ferdinand brushed it off with an easy going smile. " I am fine. I was just hoping that the opera would have a happy ending for once. I have forgotten to bring my handkerchief. "

Lorenz chuckled softly. "Do not be silly Ferdinand. My handkerchief is your handkerchief and my shoulder is your handkerchief as well." The kind words calmed the angry storm which raged within. Lorenz's voice was an incantation of the loveliest things. How could one not be happy in his company?

"Lorenz I would not wish to ruin your fine shirt with my tears. " Ferdinand could see that bastard clearly now. Sylvain was not even bothering to conceal his presence. In fact he was making a spectacle of himself. Ferdinand felt his teeth grind as Sylvain openly flirted with anything with a pulse. The chat lines used were both insincere and cheesy. They were the kind of lines that made him want to punch the redhead in the teeth. He mentally repeated the mantra of "stay calm, ignore him," to himself but his patience was being severely tested. 

"Oh dear, some people have no class." Lorenz shook his head at Sylvain's obnoxious flirting. The way he put his hands behind his head and marked his territory with the stench of his armpits was grotesque. "He acts as though everywhere is a brothel.Will he ever mature?",

Ferdinand shared in his annoyance, visibly shaking his head and folding him arms. He wanted Sylvain to see his frustration. Sylvain saw him, oh yes Sylvain knew how he felt and had the audacity to wink at him. "No, some people never mature. They act like the world is their toy box full of people to use and discard when they have finished with them. Some people never change. They are just bad and they take that badness to the grave." Ferdinand booked with a voice that belonged on a podium for people to hear.

The entrance of the opera was grand, not unlike the gates to a palace with a imperial oval arch and bold columns. There was a hint of art deco in the strong symmetrical lines and the squared ascend of steps. Femininity was a quality not inherent in the design. Everything was masculine, powerful and unashamedly ostentatious. 

Leant up against one of the imposing columns was another silhouette Ferdinand had not wanted to see. Hubert! What in hell was he doing here? He knew that he loathed the opera. He loathed the pomp and ceremony, along with the gathering of slimy nobles perving at the stage. Sylvain and Hubert; what a nightmare!

Ferdinand tried to not let their presence get to him. He was with Lorenz, a man capable of making frowns blossom into smiles. He yearned for his kind words to ease the tension bubbling within, like boiling water in a kettle. 

"Don't you feel the excitement in the air?" Lorenz mused with merry little stars in his eyes. "The feeling of exhilaration and expectation meeting for a slow intimate waltz. It truly is a unique experience, one beyond the descriptive prowess of even the most talented wordsmith."

Yes the atmosphere was unique to the opera. Ferdinand wanted to fill himself up with the exhilaration and to be lifted him out of his abyss of fury. Yes Sylvain and Hubert were here, it was a major inconvenience but they should not have any power over him. He was determined that his night would not be ruined. They were nothing to him. "If we could bottle the atmosphere we would go down in history."

"I would rather turn the atmosphere into tea leaves, a bright, fresh, fruity and lively blend to thrill the tastebuds and arouse the heart. "Lorenz had not noticed Hubert. His focus was on Ferdinand and the building of excitement he felt for the opera to begin. 

"That is a tea I would love to drink. Perhaps we could procure some herbs and spices and create an 'opera blend'." Ferdinand's zest had returned to him. Lorenz always knew what to say to pull him out of the quagmire . He wanted to mirror Lorenz 's warmth and friendliness and gift it back to him tenfold. "Oh what a wonderful idea." Lorenz chimed, his voice a private opera for only Ferdinand to enjoy. 

Ferdinand tried hard to ignore the eyes burning their silhouette into his back. He tried so hard to devote his entire attention to Lorenz. Try as he might, he was still emotionally effected by Sylvain surveying him in the manner of a spy. Sylvain pretended to be socialising with other people but Ferdinand knew the truth. A protective arm was wrapped around Lorenz's waist before he glared back at Sylvain and mouthed a threatening profanity. "Stay the fuck away from us."

"I do love a balcony seat. I imagine the audience are flowers with a rainbow of beautiful petals. The stage is a pond and the performers are birds playing upon the surface. " Lorenz seemed to float into his chair, riding upon an air of merriment. Ferdinand was once again uplifted by the poetic imagery. "You have a beautiful way of viewing the world. Now that you have painted my mind with wonderful scenery I won't be able to look at the stage in the same way again." Ferdinand rested his head on Lorenz's shoulder, a content smile on his face. Stroked his fingers through his hair offering support and comfort. 

"Does your heart stop when the curtain rises?" Ferdinand whispered as the could hear footsteps behind the curtain. " Well, my heart does not stop exactly. My heart bursts out of my chest and performs cartwheels up to the stage." Lorenz chuckled at the silliness they were sharing. Both of them were overreacting but in each other's company it was playful and encouraged. Other people could get annoyed or overwhelmed by their antics. 

The curtain rose, the pair gasped in delight. "Hey Lolli, I think I see your heart over by the tenor." There was a shadow in the shape of a heart at the corner of the stage. Lorenz covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Oh behave Ferdinand, if you keep making me laugh you will have us both kicked out."


End file.
